One Crazy Night!
by Senselessness by Dance
Summary: When the Chipettes sneak into a 21 and up club and the Chipmunks follow. One pink clad Chipette gets a little to drunk and disapeers. Would the rest of the gang find her before Dave or Miss Miller notice?


"Come on jean it will be fun" Brittany said trying to persuade her sisters to go to the new 21 and up club that just open tonight.

"No Brittany we are only 17 we can't go" Jeanette said. She didn't want to get in trouble.

"That is why I have these fake ids we can sneak in" Brittany said will pulling out with ids with their names and faces on it.

"Where did you get those" Eleanor cut in.

"Umm this guy I meet at the mall …but that not the point I really want to go and this can be a great experience for us please can we go." Brittany pleaded.

"Fine but if we get in trouble I blaming you" Jeanette said

"Ok I guess am in" Eleanor add

"Yes now let's get dress and sneak out without Miss Miller knowing" Brittany whispered

The girls nodded and hurried to get dress. The girls took 3 hours to get dress and wait until Miss Miller went to bed to sneak out. Brittany was wearing a hot pink and baby blue short tight dress that stopped at her thigh and silver _stilettos_ .Her hair was all down and curly she also had black eyeliner on, pink eye shadow, and pink lip gloss. Jeanette was wearing a plum dress that stop over her knee and black pumps. Her hair was straight down; also she had smoky eyes makeup with plum lipstick. Eleanor had a spring green pants with a matching one shoulder top with green wedges. Her makeup looked playful and cutie.

The club was only 3 blocks way so they decide to walk. While they were walking down the sidewalk they failed to notice that 3 chipmunks just came back from a high school party.

"Is that the Chipettes over there?" Alvin asked his 2 brothers that just got out the car.

"I think so" Simon said looking in the direction the girls were going.

"Where do you think they're going?" Theodore asked

"I don't know but I going to find out" Alvin said as he followed the girls along with his brothers.

When all six of them reach the club the Chipettes were at the front entrance to the front. Brittany gave the fake ids to the body guard and walk in with her sisters close behind.

"Am going to get something to drink want anything?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany it one thing to sneak into a club but drinking?" Jeanette said

"Oh come on Jeanette live a little have fun tonight" Brittany said

"Fine ok get me a martini and for you Eleanor" Jeanette asked

"Um I will take a margarita on the rocks" Eleanor said giggling

Brittany smiled and walked away to get the drinks. The girls have been there only 10 minutes and Brittany is already drunk as hell. She had 3 bottles of vodka and 2 tequila and a couple of shots. Brittany is on the dance floor grinding on anything and anyone while her sisters are a little tipsy too. Once the Chipmunks made it in thorough the back door they search for the Chipettes. On instant they find Jeanette and Eleanor but no Brittany.

"Jeanette, Eleanor" Simon said coming up behind them. They turn around

"Hey what are you doing here?" Jeanette said trying to act innocent.

"I can ask you the same question, where is Brittany?"" Alvin asked

"I don't know she was right here a minute ago" Eleanor said.

Suddenly Brittany pop up from the Dj stand that on the balcony

"SHOTS FOR EVERYONE!" yelled Brittany. As everyone in the club hooped and yelled throughout the club and more and more people rush to the DJ stand while dancing and drinking.

The chipmunks gasped when they saw Brittany she so drunk, but for some reason Alvin found it hot and sexy especially with that dress on. They rush over to her and helped her down.

"Hey what are you guys doing here" Brittany asked while stumbling over everything.

"That not important we need to get you home" Simon said

"No! I don't want to go" Brittany whined and pulled Alvin on the dance floor and began to grinded on him.

Alvin loved it. He always secretly loved Brittany but his ego was just too big to show his true feeling. Brittany turned around and kissed passionately. Alvin was caught by surprise but then began to kiss back twice has hard. He grabbed her butt and squeezed it as hard as her coluld causing her to moan in the kiss. The others saw this and gasped. They knew Brittany won't remember anything that happen tonight and would be furious if she found out what she and Alvin did. They rushed over to where Alvin and Brittany were and pulled them apart.

"Hey what gives" Alvin asked a little upset that is first kiss with Brittany was interrupted.

"We need to get her home it not make out time plus she won't even remember anything in the morning" Simon said.

"Whatever" Alvin said while pouting a little.

The group turned to Brittany but she was gone and they all grasped.

"Where did she go?" asked Theodore.

"I don't know" Eleanor said while looking around for her sister.

Then they saw a flash of pink go thought the exit of the club. They rushed though the door but when they got there she was gone. They were calling out her name and looking around but no sign of Brittany. Eleanor and Jeanette began to cry. Their counterparts held them close.

"Ok guys were have to search for Brittany she could be any were so we are going have to split up" Alvin said taking the lead.


End file.
